bakubattlefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Блог участника:Kainis Lee/Давайте поговорим о способностях
Опрос участников. Эта запись посвящена вечной войне правок в разделе "Способности". Конкретнее - попытка разобрать Аранота, полагаясь на разные источники. Читать не обязательно, но поучаствуйте в опросе внизу блога. Это важно для Bakugan Interspace! Версии Версия 1 #'Espejismo '''frenético: añade 500 Gs a aranaut y lo proteje de 1 ataque #'Puño vector': añade 600 Gs a aranaut y sustrae 600 gs del oponente #'Espejismo de puño': anula la habilidad del oponente y transfiere 300 Gs a aranaut y reduce el proximo ataque a la mitad. #'Puño valquiria': anula la carta portal del oponente y transfiere 600 gs #'Comando dual': añade 500 Gs a cada aranaut de tu lado y libera a aranaut de cualquier habilidad #'Brillo espiral': añade 600 Gs a aranaut y aranaut se mueve inmune al próximo ataque #'Callejon de los golpes': transfiere 600 Gs del oponente a aranaut #'Impacto aurora': sustrae 700 Gs de cada oponente en el campo #'espejismo volador''' Версия 2 #'Mirage Up': Adds 300 Gs to Aranaut. #'Vector Fist': Adds 400 Gs to Aranaut. #'Mirage Fist': Nullifies the opponent's ability and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Aranaut. #'Mirage Jet': Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. #'Lightwave': Nullifies the opponent's ability. #'Support Light': Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. #'Valkyrie Fist':' '''Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. #'Dual Commando': Adds 200 Gs to every Aranaut on your side. #'Spiral Glowdown': Adds 300 Gs to Aranaut. #'Fist Alley': Adds 400 Gs to Aranaut. #'Jumpy Mirage''' (Magnetic Mirage, Japanese version: Hyper Mirage): Nullifies the opponent's ability and subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent. #'Aurora Impact': Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. Версия 3 #'Lichtwelle' #'Knüpelfaust' #'Miraschmauer' #'Hilfslicht' #'Doppelkomando' #'Lichtkraftspirale (+200G-200G)' #'Phatermorgana (+300G)' #'Phatermorganafaust' #'Valkürenfaust' #'Vektorfaust (+400G)' #'Lichtbarriere' #'Auroraeffect (+400G-400G)' #'Doppelknüpelfaust' #'Miraschgranate' #'Miraschbombe' Версия 4 #'Złudzenie': Dodaje 300 punktów mocy Aranautowi. #'Pięść Wektora': Dodaje 400 punktów mocy Aranautowi. #'Pięść Mirażu': Anuluje supermoce przeciwnika, i przenosi 200 punktów mocy z przeciwnika do Aranauta. #'Dysza Mirażu': Zabiera 500 punktów mocy przeciwnikowi. #'Fala Światła': Anuluje supermoce przeciwnika. #'Światło Wsparcia' (Support Light): Anuluje kartę otwarcia przeciwnika. #'Duo Komandos': Dodaje 200 punktów mocy każdemu Aranautowi po jego stronie. #'Spiralny Blask': Dodaje 300 punktów mocy Aranautowi. #'Aleja Pięści': Dodaje 400 punktów mocy Aranautowi. #'Cios Aurory': Zabiera 400 punktów mocy przeciwnikowi. #'Szaleństwo Mirażu': Dodaje do Aranauta 400 punktów mocy . Версия 5 (личный конспект по рус. дубляжу, голову за него даю; можно найти в первых версиях страницы ) #'"Векторный кулак"'- добавляет 400g #'"Ударный мираж"'- добавляет 300g, отнимает 200g у всех противников, сводит силу противника на начальный уровень, отменяет способность #'"Спиральное свечение"'- добавляет 300g #'"Двойная команда"' - добавляет по 200g Араноту и союзному бакугану #'"Реактивный мираж" '- отнимает по 300g у всех противников #'"Волна света"'- отменяет неотменяемую способность #'"Поддержка света"'- обнуляет карту ворот противника #'"Ударный мираж"'- обнуляет способность, добавляет 200g Араноту, отнимает по 200g у всех противников #'"Мираж вверх"'- добавляет 300g Араноту #'"Сквозной удар"'- добавляет 400g Араноту #'"Удар Авроры"'- отнимает по 400g у всех противников #'"Кулак валькирии"'- аннулирует карту ворот противника #'"Безумный мираж"'- переводит 400g Араноту Версия 6 (текущая на вики, как есть) #'Векторный Кулак"' - добавляет 400g Араноту. #'"Волна света"' - отменяет способности противника. 3 сезон 18 серия 15:14, отменила Разрушитель и Пожиратель #'"Ударный Мираж"' - обнуляет способность противника, переводит 200g от противника. #'"Реактивный Мираж"' - отнимает по 300g у всех противников. 10 серия 10:31 #'"Поддержка света"' - отменяет карту ворот противника #'"Двойная Команда" '- добавляет 200g Араноту и одному союзному бакугану. #'"Спиральное Свечение" '- добавляет 300g #'"Мираж Вверх"' - добавляет 300g, Аранот неуязвим 1 ход (не отменить). #'"Сквозной Удар"' - добавляет 400g Араноту. #'"Удар Авроры'" - отнимает 400g у всех противников, Аранот неуязвим 1 ход (не отменить). #'"Кулак Валькирии"' - отменяет карту ворот противника. #'"Безумный Мираж" '- отменяет способность, добавляет 300g, отнимает 300g у всех противников 3 сезон 16 серия 19:15 Это не реактивный мираж, у него эффект значительно отличается Другая версия #'Векторный кулак '- добавляет 400G #'Ударный мираж '- добавляет 300G, отнимает 200G у всех противников, сводит силу противника на начальный уровень, отменяет способность #'Спиральное свечение '- добавляет 300G #'Двойная команда ' - добавляет по 200G Араноту и всем союзным бакуганам #'Реактивный мираж '- отнимает по 300G у всех противников #'Волна света '- отменяет неотменяемую способность #'Поддержка света '- обнуляет карту ворот противника #'Ударный мираж '- обнуляет способность, добавляет 200G Араноту, отнимает по 200G у всех противников #'Двойная команда '- добавляет 200G Араноту и союзному бакугану #'Мираж вверх '- добавляет 300G Араноту и делает его неуязвимым на 1 ход #'Сквозной удар '- добавляет 400G Араноту #'Удар авроры '- отнимает 400G у всех противников и делает Аранота неуязвимым 1 ход #'Кулак валькирии '- аннулирует карту ворот противника #'Безумный мираж '- переводит 400G Араноту Одноклассники, чё бы и нет #Векторный Кулак +400 Араноту, ближний бой (ближний бой, атака) #Волна света - отражает атаку противника (защита) #Ударный Мираж - обнуляет способность противника, +200 Араноту, -200 всем противникам (ближний бой, атака) #Реактивный Мираж -300 всем противникам на поле (атака) (не отменить) #Поддержка света - обнуляет карту ворот противника (защита) (не отменить) #Двойная Команда +200 Араноту и одному союзному бакугану (ближний бой, атака) #Спиральное Свечение +300 к силе Аранота (ближний бой, атака) #Мираж Вверх +300, Аранот неуязвим 1 ход (ближний бой, атака) (не отменить) #Сквозной Удар +400 Араноту (атака) #Удар Авроры -400 всем противникам (ближний бой, атака) (не отменить) #Кулак Валькирии - аннулирует карту ворот противника (защита) (не отменить) #Безумный Мираж +400 Араноту, -400 противнику (атака) Дополнительные мнения *10 серия 11:01,и серия 16 12:21(оригинал). Безумный Мираж и реактивный Мираж - это одно и то же и он оказывается отнимает у всех противников 300g *Во всех битвах ,при использовании Ударного Миража, Аранот переводил 200g лишь от одного соперника, и отменял лишь обычные способности Сопоставляем Итоги #В Испании (Версия 1) считают совсем по-другому, так как ни одна способность не совпала. #В Германии почти не считают (Версия 3). #Польша (4) переводит с английского. #Русские наблюдения разных людей более-менее схожи, а Легендариум скопировал часть наших материалов. #У японцев вики нет (по крайней мере, я не нашла). Другие аспекты thumb|200px *Некоторые способности в русском дубляже переведены по разному, а выглядят одинаково (Миражи того же Аранота) *У многих бакуганов (особенно 3-4 сезонов) способности не выражены в цифрах *В оригинальной версии мультсериала присутствуют те способности, которые не показаны в других адаптациях. (Пример - Хлыст Лайнхольта , 17:40) *Нет официального источника Поэтому способности (как и карты ворот) - это отличный повод для споров; нам не на что полагаться при их описании в статьях. Разве что кто-то сумеет расшифровать то, что пишется на картах (удачи, хах); ну и некоторые герои аниме объясняли свои ходы. Что делать-то? (опрос) Так как основная цель нашего BAKUGAN INTERSPACE - собрать максимально точную информацию обо всём, что касается бакуганов, и объединить русскоязычных фанатов, проголосуйте, пожалуйста, за то решение, которое вы считаете лучшим. Опрос закрыт. Выбрали второй вариант, потому что он лучше бездействия (4). Категория:Записи в блоге Категория:Для заглавной